


Relax

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: After a long night, Micolash and Laurence decide to help their beloved Ludwig calm down. I'm certain most of us here know what that entails...
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne), Laurence/Ludwig/Micolash (Bloodborne), Ludwig/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 10





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one out as stress relief and now that I managed to finish it after writing it between college-related work over the course of several days I feel much better! And power bottom Laurence needs more love, don'tcha think? I do :D
> 
> My Ludwig has a REALLY short refractory period, hence why he can orgasm with both Laurence and Micolash in one session of sex. That sort of thing is rare in real life, but not impossible. (And that concludes "sex ed with Angela" - the more you know!)
> 
> I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. It feels a bit more polished than my last smut fic. By the way: Once I finish the request(s) I've been given on my other book, I'm going to putting them on hiatus - I've got plots in mind for longer fics I'd like to write is all. Apologies for lack of activity between that time and now, I've been really occupied with college-related stuff - good news is it's allll been resolved now!
> 
> Enjoy :3

“My, Ludwig, you seem positively exhausted.”

The crooning of Laurence’s words slipped out soft and comforting, hot breath hitting Ludwig’s ear. He couldn’t angle his head to see for himself but he knew for certain Laurence most likely bore a wide grin upon his face. The three of them were all seated upon the bed — Micolash relaxed on his knees in front of him, Laurence cradling him close from behind. This was one among many of their nightly rituals, when the moon shone clear and pale in a dark, starless sky. By far, this was Ludwig’s favorite time of day: Here, with just the three of them in their room he felt comfortable, felt _safe_.

“I am,” he whispered back, hand fumbling around in the dark. For all the fatigue Ludwig felt, he knew he wanted this. He’d had his wounds patched up with bandages and the Old Blood used to knit up broken skin and sooth the sharp pain stinging his skin. Yet there was still a stiffness to the way his fingers closed open and shut, how he had to make a conscious effort to unclench his jaw. He wanted this. 

Micolash leaned over, taking hold of him by the chin. The candlelight cast shadows across his pointed, hollow face, illuminated the unkempt mess of black curls of hair — he was hardly what most people would think of when they heard the word “handsome”, but on a night like tonight Ludwig found his presence to be a welcome one.

“To return from the Hunt, even unscathed, is no easy feat. Is there anything Laurence and I can do, maybe, to help you relax?”

It was shocking, really, the way Micolash had himself straddled across Ludwig’s lap. Ludwig was still clothed but Micolash, from the waist down at least, was not. He didn’t have to look down to know that the friction of legs dragging themselves over him was the specific smoothness of bare skin. Laurence, too. He could feel Laurence’s erection digging into his backside as he let his head rest upon the curve where his shoulder met his neck. But while Ludwig’s mind and groin stirred with desire, he knew that Micolash’s words were hardly a command — they were an offer that he could decline at any time.

Ludwig didn’t want to turn this offer down.

“Yes.” 

Kos, the irritation of Micolash rubbing his thin, bare thighs all across Ludwig’s legs was getting to be too much to bear. He wanted this, he realized as he grew even harder, _needed_ this more than anything—

Laurence shook his head. He placed an indulgent kiss at the curve of Ludwig’s neck. 

“Tell us what we can do for you, Ludwig.” His voice, Kos, it had the same intoxicating sweetness as honey. “We need you to make it clear, so that neither does something you don’t want.”

Ludwig forced himself to focus. When he spoke, his words were raspy — “I just want to be inside you. To fuck you both. Nothing more than that, really. I’m not asking for much, all I want is to feel you.”

“And that’s fine. We can give you that.” Laurence left another kiss upon the shell of Ludwig’s ear, this one far more chaste in nature. 

He rested his hands on Micolash’s collar, pulling him closer over his lap so that the gap between them closed. For a split second only their lips touched, Micolash’s lips chapped and flaked on his. Then Ludwig slid his tongue into his mouth, kissing as though he were parched for it. He could feel his cock scraping between Micolash’s legs through his trousers, the scratching of fabric on the bare outline of Micolash’s own prick audible between him sliding his tongue around the bitter depths of Micolash’s mouth — he tasted bitter, like coffee and white wine.

“Remember,” Micolash said between kisses, saliva dripping off his tongue, “If you want either of us to stop, we will. Just say no and we’ll leave you be.”

“I won’t say no.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“Very well, but we can still stop for you if that’s what you need. I’ll stop for you if you only want Laurence, not me.”

Speaking of Laurence, he was busy dragging his teeth very lightly over the shell of Ludwig’s ear. “I will, too. If you only want Micolash and not me — or perhaps nothing at all — please tell us.”

Ludwig swallowed, trying to keep hold of the memory of how Micolash’s tongue felt twirling around in his mouth. “I don’t think that’ll happen. But if it does I know what to do.”

“Good.”

The moment Laurence said that single word, Micolash heaved himself off and began to pull down Ludwig’s trousers as if they were all in sync. He ground the heel of his hand against Ludwig’s now very stiff cock, smiling slyly at the choked groan he was able to elicit. Ludwig pressed lightly back against Micolash’s hand, half-hoping he’d just tear off his clothes and be done with it. And meanwhile there was Laurence: Trailing a path of soft, light kisses all across the bare skin he could reach, letting his lips touch down ever-so-slightly upon Ludwig’s hair. 

“Does this ease you, Ludwig?”

He struggled to articulate himself between warm, feverish kisses from Laurence and Micolash tugging his trousers and underwear down. “Yes. Yes, it does.”

Ludwig hissed at the first stroke of cool air over his bare skin — it was hardly an unpleasant sensation, just surprising. Micolash took notice, curving his hand over Ludwig’s bare cock. He felt himself begin to ease at the feeling of warm skin covering him, the bumps of callouses prominent when Micolash gave a few rubs over the head of his cock, testing, teasing. He squinted down, creasing his pale face up as if in deep thought. As creaky groans began to slip past his mouth Laurence took it upon himself to further soothe Ludwig, curving his fingers and running them through his hair in a gesture of comfort, slowing the pace of his kisses.

“Kos,” He cooed, “I love those noises you’re letting out. Like music.”

He bucked into Micolash’s hand, pre-cum slippery on the crease of his palm. Legs twisting around on the bed, he managed to get out, “Micolash, you don’t have to tease, just let me feel myself inside of you already—”

“Heh.” Micolash shot him a sly grin. “You’ve never been one to be vague or indecisive, Ludwig. But that’s what I like about you.”

His fingers yanked hold onto the fabric of Micolash’s shirt, dragging him closer. Ludwig stiffened at the feeling of bare skin ghosting over his own uncovered legs. He was a thin man, especially compared to someone as well-built as Ludwig, but he was almost as tall. Long arms hooked over Ludwig’s shoulders and neck in an embrace,his cock was rubbing slippery between Micolash’s legs.

“So. Are you ready for me?”

“Only if you’re sure it won’t hurt.”

Micolash snickered. “You don’t take me for a fool, do you, Ludwig? We made sure to prepare ourselves for something like this.”

“Lubrication?”

“Oh, not just that.”

“I touched myself,” Laurence confessed, “I used toys on myself to stretch myself open. And I did get pleasure from it, but it was nothing like with you. Not at all.”

A low noise of pleasure spilled out of his mouth. “Kos, Laurence—”

“He spent _quite_ a long time using toys on himself.” Micolash had positioned himself so that Ludwig’s cock was wedged between his legs, and was now dragging himself back and forth as much as he could with hands firmly placed upon his shoulders. “But I think that’s something Laurence would prefer talking about himself. If you’d like to hear it. Or would you rather fuck me first?”

“Both. Please, both.”

“I lost track of how long I’d spent toying with myself,” Laurence whispered as Micolash began to sink himself little by little onto Ludwig’s cock, “It must have been for a long stretch of time. I’d spent that time alone in my room, all collapsed on the bed and fucking myself with the toys. I thought that just my fingers would do the trick but it wasn’t enough — I used the toys, I needed to pretend that it was your cock I was fucking myself on. Up and down, in and out.”

“Did you—” Ludwig sucked in a breath as Micolash began to move, pushing himself off Ludwig before lowering himself back down again “—Did you get anything out of it?”

Laurence did not respond immediately, instead choosing to intertwine his fingers in Ludwig’s hair once more and leave kisses again — at least, that’s what Ludwig thought. Then came his teeth, scraping down against the curve of Ludwig’s neck. Sparks flew through him, at the feel of Laurence taking his time to suck a mark into his skin and drag his soft tongue over the imprint of teethmarks, at the feel of Micolash riding him, slick walls spreading apart as he bounced up and down on his cock.

“Are you getting anything out of this now?”

The question came serious and surprisingly clear in the dimly-lit room. Even Micolash began to slow his movements to a crawl, moving up and down Ludwig’s cock with an agonizing lack of speed. _He means it,_ Ludwig thought, _They both do._

“I am. I’m glad for it. I’m glad that I’m able to spend time with you. For us to be so close.” 

He forced himself to stay clear, grip tightening on Micolash’s shoulders as though it were a lifeline — “Yes, yes,” Micolash said through moans that rattled his throat, “Hold onto me as much as you need—”

“Do you want to hear my answer? About whether I got anything out of my toys, then?”

“I do, Laurence, I swear to the Gods I do.”

Micolash sped up once more. He maintained composure rocking against him, thin legs nudging against Ludwig’s legs in tandem with his movement. Though he managed to keep a satisfied, almost victorious smile spread across his face, there was the moaning: Exaggerated, raspy noises of bliss that made Ludwig feel a similar bliss, too. His fingers dug deeper against Micolash’s shoulders when his cock drove against his prostate, earning one among many soft crows of _Yes_ from him.

“I tried to, Ludwig. I really did try. I got myself on all fours and got my fingers all covered up in lubrication, tried so hard to fuck myself like that. The toy I used today was flared and long — not girthy, though. I had myself biting down on the inside of my mouth as I fucked myself on it. Kept rocking up and down on it, when I ended up feeling the sting of blood from biting down too hard I took to muffling myself by biting down on my shirt collar.”

“What then?”

“It felt…”

He bumped up against that cluster of nerves inside of Micolash again.

“It wasn’t the same, Ludwig. It wasn’t the same as when I’m with you. Not at all, sadly. I climaxed, alright, but it wasn’t so much relief I got so much as a weak testament to the fact that I could. I could use the toys on myself, I just don’t like them as much as I do you.”

Ludwig’s hands shook. The moaning grew more fervent.

“Picky one, isn’t he, Ludwig?” Micolash was starting to have trouble speaking.

Laurence kissed at his neck.

“Picky’s an unflattering word to describe it, Micolash. I prefer knowing what I want.”

“And you want me. You want me once Micolash is through with me. Want to sit on my cock and fuck yourself, don’t you?”

“That’s what _I_ want. Is that what you want?”

Micolash spread his palms over Ludwig’s lap, judging by the sudden rapidity of the noise he was making he was nearing his peak, Ludwig was about to, too—

“Yes, Laurence. It is.”

There came a frustrated grunt and Ludwig started at the feeling of thin thighs pushing back down against his lap, the friction of bare skin rubbing against his making him jolt.

“Damn you, Laurence,” Micolash got out between thrusts, “Ludwig ought — to be paying — attention — to me — but you — went and distracted him—”

Laurence moved his lips away from where he’d been covering Ludwig in kisses, though his hands still rested upon his shoulder. “Micolash is right. I _have_ been distracting you. Go on and enjoy yourself.”

Micolash closed his lips over Ludwig’s, swinging his arms over him so that his hands were pressed against the back of his neck. His movements were jerky and quick on Ludwig’s cock, he choked out raspy gasps and clumsily moved his tongue around in Ludwig’s mouth. It was all too much: Micolash riding him, the way his teeth dragged over his now-wet lips in desperate attempts at kissing — all of it overwhelmed Ludwig to the point of breaking and he came with a low moan inside of Micolash, clenching his jaw as he felt cum drip from his cock and cling to his insides.

“You’re shuddering, Ludwig. Was it too much? Would you like for us to stop?”

His tongue darted out to taste the cold air. When he breathed, it was heavy in his chest. It _had_ been too much for Ludwig, but that was how he wanted it. 

“No,” he said at last, “I would prefer that we didn’t.”

“So it wasn’t too much for you, then?”

“Oh, but it was. That’s part of what I liked about it.”

Micolash positioned himself so that his entrance was visible, webbed with sticky white cum. “Look at how you filled me up, Ludwig. You enjoyed watching me fuck myself on your cock, didn’t you?”

Though the words were teasing, Ludwig knew that they were not all teases. They were a subtle request for affirmation, to ask if Ludwig wanted more. “I did. I enjoyed feeling you.”

There came a demanding sigh — “Ludwig, you oughtn’t forget about me.”

“You say that, Laurence, when you tried your hardest to hog all his attention for the past few minutes.”

“Well, it’s my turn now,” Laurence unlatched himself from where he’d been clinging to Ludwig and he mourned the loss of warmth from those soft, slim arms grasping hold of him. After a moment’s worth of silence, he added: “Of course, if you’d like me to have a turn.”

He crawled across the bed. Ludwig’s heart race when he caught a glimpse of the soft, pale skin of his hips and thighs when his shirt rode up. He wondered what it would be like to leave bruises in the creases of those smooth hips with his fingertips, and assured himself that he would have to wonder no longer.

“I want a turn with you, Laurence.”

“Then you’ll get a turn.”

Laurence straddled his lap. He rested his hands upon Ludwig’s shoulders, inching closer so that the dim light of the candles could better illuminate his face. His expression was twisted into an exaggerated expression of bliss, light dancing in his eyes — deliberate, Ludwig knew, as a way of riling him up. Before he did anything more, he shot an accusatory glance at Micolash who now currently was seated upon the other side of the bed. He only gave a shrug and a roll of his eyes in response.

“What?”

“I know you’re plotting to distract Ludwig.”

Micolash rolled over and climbed so that now he was positioned behind Ludwig. His fingertips pressed harshly against his shoulders, thin lips curving into a rueful smile. “And what if I was?”

“Ludwig—”

Amused by their banter, Ludwig let out a weak little laugh. “Sorry, Laurence. Maybe you shouldn’t have tried diverting my attention when it was Micolash riding me.”

Laurence’s expression of desire quickly morphed into a parody of disdain. “Micolash, you _ass_.”

Micolash was far rougher than Laurence with his kisses, the feel of his teeth upon Ludwig’s skin electrifying. “Too bad.”

“Then I guess that means I’ll just have to work extra hard to get your attention, Ludwig.”

With a subdued little grunt Laurence sank onto Ludwig’s cock. He gasped, seizing up in pleasure — Kos, Laurence felt good, slick walls clamping down on him. How long had he spent stretching himself out for him, Ludwig wondered, sprawled across his bed with his fingers and toys working their way inside of his ass? But he didn’t have much time to wonder, for Micolash clamped his teeth down tight upon the skin of Ludwig’s neck.

“M—” He stopped his words in their tracks when Micolash took to licking at the fresh bite mark left upon him, tongue smearing clear saliva over the ridges left in his skim. “Micolash—”

Laurence huffed, moving up and down a little and his attention turned back to him. “Does it feel good, Ludwig? Me fucking myself upon you? You know toys can’t possibly do the same, no toys I use on myself fill me the way you do…”

He looked impossibly soft in the candlelight, smooth thighs rubbing over Ludwig with every thrust he took up and down on him. The noises slipping out of his mouth were like honey, sweet and musical — a delight to Ludwig’s ears. His face contorted just a little in sheer pleasure, teeth digging down so hard into his lower lip that the skin turned white.

“Kos,” Ludwig got out, drawing Laurence closer to him, “Kos, you feel good—”

“Liar.”

Laurence stopped, leaving Ludwig still sheathed inside him. Behind him, Micolash continued to leave hickeys on his neck, licking at the marks and blowing cool air over them. This was but another tease, a part of the game they played in. Ludwig _ached_ , wanted nothing more than for Laurence to continue to move on him again. He grew euphoric imagining it: Laurence bouncing up and down on his cock, face flushed and sweat glistening on him, moans growing in pitch and number—

“Micolash is still stealing your attention.”

Micolash laughed wheezily, sending a shiver up Ludwig’s spine. “Serves you right.”

Laurence glared at them both with an expression of false indignation. 

“Besides,” Micolash continued, clearly enjoying every moment of what was unfolding, “Weren’t _you_ the one that said you’d have to work extra hard to get Ludwig’s attention?”

Before Ludwig could say anything Laurence was back to riding him. His hips bucked forward, face screwed up as he angled himself so that Ludwig could hit that sweet spot inside of him with every sharp movement he made. A blush crawled across his face, the rich, soft noises of pleasure that escaped his throat clouding Ludwig’s mind. Though Micolash was still persistent and delicately nipping at his neck to decorate the flesh there with hickeys, Laurence was the one occupying his thoughts right now. Laurence, whose dark hair clung to his face. Laurence, who was grinning widely now that he thought he’d won. Laurence, who was leaning in closer till his nose bumped up against Ludwig and their tongues collided.

“Ludwig,” he panted between heavy kisses, “Have I — got your — attention — now?”

He felt himself relax, as though about to melt beneath the touch of Laurence so close against him and Micolash painting his skin with bite marks. “Yes, Laurence. Yes, you do.”

Laurence hushed him with another passionate kiss, riding Ludwig with renewed zeal. Even with Ludwig’s hands rested upon his shoulders and keeping him close so as to better kiss him, Laurence was still the one riding him, intoxicating, overwhelming, bliss-inducing. His soft tongue swirled around past Ludwig’s lips, nudging against teeth and ridges and the low whines of happiness he let out vibrating inside of Ludwig’s mouth.

“Laurence…” he breathed when he got the chance to pull away.

“Yes?”

“Shit, Laurence — I — I—”

“Mm?”

“Damn it, Laurence, I’m going to—”

With a wet groan he emptied his seed inside of Laurence, who came only moments later: A thin stream of cum dribbling out of his cock. He stayed on top of Ludwig for a few moments, breathing in and out and trying to catch his breath, before leaning in again. He pressed his palm upon his chest, listening for the beat of his heart.

He pulled himself off of Ludwig with a wet _pop_. “Did that help?”

Ludwig twisted around on the bed so as to better take the both of them into his arms — Laurence on his right, Micolash on his left. Exchanging a fond smile with them both, he relaxed and realized just how sleepy he was.

“I love you both,” he breathed softly.

Laurence left him a gentle peck on the cheek. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“Ah, right! Yes, it did.”

Micolash laughed. “Typical Ludwig. Always caught up in your feelings about us.”

“You’re one to talk, Micolash. Weren’t you the one clamoring for Ludwig’s attention only moments ago?”

Micolash snickered with amusement, reaching over Ludwig’s broad chest to give him a playful shove. “Shut _up_ , Laurence. But yes, Ludwig, I love you. As does Laurence. More than words might know.”

So long as he had the warmth of Micolash and Laurence at his side, the cold nights spent trudging through Yharnam were made a little more bearable.

“And I,” Ludwig responded happily, pulling them closer to him, “Am so very glad that you do.”


End file.
